Sheldon's Bad Day
by NerdForestGirl
Summary: Okay, I just really wanted some Shamy fluff, so I wrote some myself. Sheldon's had a bad day, so he goes to visit Amy. One-shot. Don't judge me too hard.


**A/N: I've been having a hard time with the hiatus. Plus, I've been revisiting so many great Shamy moments over on tumblr because of Shamy Appreciation Week. Don't judge me based on this one-shot. I just really needed some Shamy fluff. Just 81 days until new episodes.**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

Amy didn't need to look out the peep hole or ask who it was at her door. The knock pattern was enough. She knew it was Sheldon, but she didn't know why. It was decidedly unlike him to just show up without calling. Amy opened the door to reveal a soaking wet Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

He was shivering as he waited for her to say something. His appearance took Amy by surprise, so it took a moment before she invited him inside her apartment.

"Hi. Come in," Amy said as she stepped aside. Sheldon stopped right inside her door. He didn't want to sit down anywhere and get it wet.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Amy asked. Sheldon still hadn't said a word. He just nodded. "Do you want to go change? Your stuff is where you left it," she added as she pointed toward her bedroom. There had been a time that Amy thought that maybe Sheldon would want to spend the night when he insisted that he be able to leave an emergency pack of things in her bedroom. That had never happened, but he looked like he needed it now.

Sheldon just nodded again and went into her bedroom. Amy just stood in her kitchen and waited for Sheldon to return. She knew that she should offer him a hot beverage, but it was May, so hot cocoa was out. Instead, she put on the kettle.

Sheldon eventually came back out of Amy's bedroom. He was in dry clothes and had the throw from her bed wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was still wet and it dripped onto the blanket.

"Would you like some tea?" Amy asked.

"Yes please," Sheldon said meekly. He wasn't acting like his usual confident self at all.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as she handed him the mug and led him to her couch.

"I can't sleep because I keep hearing noises in my apartment and Leonard isn't there to check them out. I have to take the bus to and from work and they keep stopping for people to get on and off the bus. Penny messed up my dinner order twice this week. Kripke is being mean to me. And it's raining," Sheldon said. He looked like he was about to start crying.

Amy knew that Sheldon was having a hard time with Leonard gone, but it was obviously taking a much bigger toll on him than she realized. She still didn't know why Sheldon had come over, but she reached out and touched his arm. He flinched back, so Amy pulled her hand back.

"Sorry," she said.

"No. It's okay. I'm just not used to it," Sheldon said.

"Do you want me to take you home now? We can pick up your dinner on the way so you can check it," Amy offered.

"Can I stay for a little while?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah. I mean, that's fine," Amy said. He looked her straight in the eyes and she felt her heart rate accelerate a little bit. "Do you want me to make dinner? I think I have the ingredients to make spaghetti with hot dogs?"

"Yes, please," Sheldon said. He looked a little more cheerful at this prospect, so Amy got up and put water on to boil. She would have made something completely different for herself, but Sheldon looked like he needed the comfort food.

They ate a companionable dinner together. Amy was glad to see Sheldon was cheering up. She was a little worried about him when he walked through her door. Sheldon helped her wash the dishes from dinner, and she figured that he would be ready to go home when they were done. Instead, he sat down on her couch again and started flipping through the channels on her TV.

Amy sat next to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Some. Thank you for dinner. It was excellent," he told her. Then he looked like he wanted to say something else.

"What is it?"

"I just... Do you remember when you were upset when Bernadette and Penny went shopping without you?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes."

"Do you remember when I told you that Kripke was smarter than me?"

"Yes."

Then Sheldon just sat there for a moment and Amy wondered where he was going with that. Then she realized that both of the those occasions ended with them holding each other. Sheldon didn't look like he wanted to ask for physical contact, but he looked like he needed it.

"Did you... Did you want to cuddle, Sheldon?"

"Well, if you want to," Sheldon said.

Amy smiled at him. She thought it was cute that he was pretending to do it for her. She felt like she should be annoyed, but it seemed like a big step for him. She also knew that he was lonely with Leonard gone.

"I do," Amy admitted. She wasn't going to turn down physical contact from Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon had rewrapped the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It was spread out like wings when he opened his arms for Amy. She curled into his chest with her arms wrapped around his torso. Sheldon pulled his arms and the blanket around her. Then he rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed happily.

They stayed like that until whatever movie they were watching was over. Amy didn't pay any attention to it. The sound of Sheldon's heart and his breathing was infinitely more fascinating.

When they got up, Amy wasn't sure, but she thought that she felt Sheldon press his lips to the top of her head. Sheldon went to get his wet clothes from Amy's room and she drove him home.

"Thank you for everything, Amy," Sheldon said as she pulled up outside his building.

"No problem, Sheldon. Anytime."

Then Sheldon got out of the car and walked into his building. Amy watched him go inside before she drove home. She decided to make sure to help Sheldon more to get through Leonard's absence now that she saw exactly how hard things were for him.


End file.
